


Think Twice

by Queenzie



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fist Fights, Physical Abuse, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: The moment Raven stepped into the tower with a bruised cheek, was when Damian drew the line.
Relationships: Malchior/Raven (DCU), Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 48





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Think Twice by Eve 6.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeCgUnhOgDI

Damian had been with the Teen Titans for over a year now. As he grew closer with his teammates, he couldn't deny that he had feelings for the one who showed him the most kindness; Raven.

However, his hope was lost when it was revealed to him that she had a boyfriend.

Malchior and Raven had a special relationship. They had similar interests, and he really seemed to love her. However, as the weeks went on, the man she thought she knew soon changed. His sweet facade turned into a dark reality as his true colors showed.

What started as verbal abuse turned into physical, and the moment Raven stepped into the tower with a bruised cheek, was when Damian drew the line.

It was a little after midnight, and Damian was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Raven was surprised that he was still awake, so she instantly hid her face from view with her jacket and began to make her way towards her room.

Damian raised an eyebrow as he watched her. Before she could reach the hallway, Damian stepped in her way.

"Move.... please," Raven spoke, averting her gaze from him. Her change in behavior raised his suspicion.

It was obvious to him that her and Rorek weren't working out. Sometimes Raven would come home in a bad mood, or she wouldn't even speak to anyone and lock herself in her bedroom. Sometimes, late at night, when everyone was sleeping, he could hear her crying from his side of the thin bedroom wall. But this time, it was different. He could tell.

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"Just leave me alone," Raven pleaded as she tried to get by him, but he caught her by the arm before she could get far.

Damian pulled her to where he could see her face, and his emerald eyes widened at the sight of a light purple cheek. "Did _he_ do this to you?"

Raven closed her eyes shamefully. "He didn't mean to."

Despite her words, the tears that began to slip from her eyelids said otherwise.

"Why are you covering for him?" Damian questioned as he released her arm.

"Just leave it alone, okay?" Raven said before taking another step forward. "It's nothing."

" _Nothing?_ " Damian asked, his voice raising. " _That's not nothing_ ," he gestured to her bruise.

Raven turned her back towards him as she let more tears stream down her cheeks. "Please lower your voice, you'll wake the others," she quietly pleaded. His expression softened at the sound of hurt in her tone.

"You shouldn't be with him. He doesn't love you," Damian spoke, this time more quiet.

Raven let out a breathy exhale as she tried to contain herself. "I know," she confessed just above a whisper.

Damian furrowed his eyebrows. " _Then why the hell are you still with him?_ "

A heavy silence filled the hallway as Raven pondered the question. Damian inched closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her to face him. Her eyes remained fixed on the floor underneath her feet.

"I don't want to be alone."

Damian slowly loosened his grip at her words. Hesitantly, he raised a hand up to lift her chin, looking her in the eyes. "Raven, you're not alone."

Her eyes widened at his statement before squeezing shut again, trying to keep herself from crying more. As she took a deep breath, a warm thumb wiped away her tears, making sure to be careful around the bruised flesh of her cheek.

Raven leaned into the touch, reluctantly taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around him before pulling him into an embrace. Her fingers softly gripped the fabric of his shirt.

"Why is it... that you care so much about me?"

His heart started to beat faster in his chest as he pondered the question. _Would telling her now be wrong?_

"Now isn't a good time for that answer," Damian decided, letting out a sigh after.

Raven pulled away, a puzzled expression on her tear-stained face. "What do you mean?" she innocently questioned, her violet eyes tracing his face ever so intently.

His eyes quickly averted from hers, a red tint rising to his cheeks. "You're in a vulnerable state right now. Telling you... wouldn't be right. Besides, I don't think I want to hear your response."

Raven narrowed her eyes toward him. "Tell me," she insisted, lightly tugging on his shirt. This caused his face to flush even more. " _Please_."

He met her gaze briefly before closing his eyes, taking a silent breath before he spoke. "I care about you so much because I've... had feelings for you. For a while now, actually."

She looked at him round-eyed, watching as he opened his eyes the slightest to see her expression. "You don't have to respond to that. I completely understand if the feeling is not mutual."

Raven cleared her throat before speaking. " _You... feel that way towards me?"_

His eyes opened completely as he answered her. "Yes. Ever since you showed me the slightest bit of affection, I've harvested these feelings for you," he said before averting his gaze shamefully, "Seeing you hurt makes me so mad that I can't think straight."

The faintest smile made its way to Raven's lips. "I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same," she quietly admitted.

Damian's eyebrows raised at the statement before his expression softened, and he held her close again. Raven returned the gesture and relaxed in his arms.

* * *

The sound of Malchior's voice first thing in the morning made Damian's blood _boil_.

"Come on out, Raven! Let's talk this out!"

Before anyone could confront the boy, Damian swung the front door of the tower open to greet him. Raven quickly rushed to him, afraid of what was about to happen.

"Go away, she doesn't want to see scum like you," Damian spoke as soon as he caught sight of the taller boy.

Malchior laughed at his comment before smirking. "What are you, her _dad_? Let me see her," he insisted before trying to walk past him, but halted when Damian placed his hand on his chest.

"I don't think you heard me. I said _go away_ ," Damian repeated, this time glaring at Malchior.

"Damian, don't," Raven worriedly spoke from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Malchior ignored Damian's presence and reached his hand to grab Raven's hand. At this moment, all Damian could see was red.

" _Get your filthy hands off her!_ "

Raven watched in horror as Damian swing his fist at Malchior, knocking him to the ground.

" _If you ever touch her again_ -" Damian said between punches as he sat on top of Malchior, repeatedly beating him, " _I swear I'll cut your fucking hands off! Do you understand me?_ " "Stop!" Raven pleaded as she tried to get Damian off from him. When Damian finally came back from his rage, he let Raven pull him up from the spot. His knuckles were a bright shade of red. Malchior quickly got up from the spot and sprinted towards his car, blood trickling from his nose.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Damian assured as he turned to look at Raven, his eyes widening when he noticed her distraught expression. "I'm sorry, I should've controlled myself better."

Raven was silent as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head against his chest. Damian slowly returned the gesture and rested his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes as he calmed down. One thought remained in his head as he held her close;

_Think twice before you touch my girl._


End file.
